La marca de Draco
by Phary
Summary: Breve relato de como imagino fue para Draco el proceso de obtener la marca del Señor Tenebroso.


Paseaba impaciente en círculos sobre la lujosa alfombra del pequeño estudio en el que ese encontraba. Su tía acababa de informarle que tendría la oportunidad para enmendar lo que su padre había hecho en el ministerio y para darle uno de los más altos honores a su familia.

Esa misma noche, más tarde, habría de reunirse con el señor de las tinieblas y él le otorgaría una misión y un "seguro" para que esta se cumpliera.

Unos débiles golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Enojado, detuvo su paseo y fue a abrir la puerta con toda la intención de gritar al elfo que estuviera interrumpiéndolo. Pero no era un elfo. Era su madre.

Algo temerosa se acercó a él y él no puedo dejar de notar los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos que denotaban su cansancio, que se habían visto más afectados desde el encarcelamiento de su padre. Bruscamente se giró y caminó hacia la ventana del estudio, dándole la espalda a su madre. No podía demostrarle debilidad, menos ahora. Haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar su voz dijo:

-Buenas noches, madre. Se me informó que solo tú y tía Bellatrix estarán presentes en la reunión de esta noche. - Pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata, pasaron varios minutos antes de que con voz controlada su madre respondiese:

-Sí. Y se acerca el momento. Por favor, sigue atento. Mandaré un elfo a llamarte-

Dio una seca cabeceada, sin darse la vuelta y escuchó cómo su madre salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Silencio. En el silencio se propagó el sonido del golpe de la puerta y reverberó en las paredes de su cráneo.

Su respiración se agitó y se hizo inmanejable por un momento. Apoyándose en el marco de la ventana se obligó a calmarse y regular su ritmo cardiaco. Cuando apenas acaba de recuperarse, hubo un golpe débil en la puerta por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión sí era un elfo. La pequeña criatura cubierta con un sucio pedazo de tela inclinó la cabeza y temblorosa anunció:

-Lo esperan en el salón, Joven amo.- asintió nuevamente y pasó saliva.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar al salón y empujó las puertas. En el interior estaban su tía, su madre y en Señor Tenebroso. Con paso firme entró al salón y se inclinó ante el hombre de rostro serpentino. Este, con un movimiento de su mano, le indicó que se levantara. Obedeciendo se enderezó y miró el suelo mientras Él se paseaba a su alrededor.

-Querido Draco, cómo has crecido- Dijo con su aguda voz- Ya eres todo un hombre. Y los hombres verdaderos asumen sus responsabilidades ¿Verdad? - Prosiguió sin detener sus paseos. -Hoy tú deberás tomar el lugar de tu padre y cumplir con una importante misión ¿Lo entiendes, Draco? -

Pasando saliva con fuerza el muchacho respondió brevemente: -Sí-. Ante esto el Lord Tenebroso esbozó una macabra sonrisa en su rostro sin labios y continuó: -Bella, querida déjame felicitarte y también a ti Narcisa. Este es un gran muchacho. - Entonces una risilla que no llegó a sus ojos escapó de su garganta. - Ahora, mi muchacho. Jurarás lealtad a mí.-

Entonces hizo un gesto con la cabeza a las dos mujeres que estaban en la habitación y estas se acercaron al chico y lo tomaron por los hombros, haciéndolo inclinarse en sus rodillas. Solo entonces el Señor se acercó a él y tomó su rostro.

\- ¿Juras ser leal a mí, Draco Lucius Malfoy? - Draco balbuceó sin sentido unos segundos, para luego ser callado por el Lord. "¿Sabes que ocurrirá si no lo logras, si no aceptas?" dijo calmadamente. Entonces sacó su varita y le apunto al cuello, para luego cambiar de opinión.

Y apuntó al cuello de Narcisa. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder del todo el control dijo con los dientes apretados y arrastrando las palabras:

-Lo juro, lo juro. Juro lealtad a usted. Ahora déjela en paz. - Con una sonrisa sardónica el Señor Oscuro bajo la varita y murmuro: -Que inteligente, muchacho. Pero te demoraste en aceptar. Antes tienes que recibir un poco de dolor. "¡ _Crucio_! _"_ se escuchó resonar por el salón _._ Y entonces Draco ya no era él, ahora un cuerpo enloquecido de dolor gritaba en el suelo del salón y su madre apretaba fuertemente las manos para evitar acercarse y tocarlo. Cuando el dolor cesó, todos sus músculos estaban aullando de cansancio. Y entonces realmente empezó el dolor.

Más tarde no supo si fue real, pero en el momento creyó ver una serpiente de fuego morder su antebrazo izquierdo y entrar con toda la fuerza del fuego en su cuerpo, quemándolo todo a su pasó. Y en medio de su agonía el Señor Tenebroso ordenó, no con su voz, si no en su cabeza y a través del fuego: -Ahora me sirves y perteneces, ahora deberás poner tu vida al servicio de la mía. Y tu misión será asesinar al hombre que se interpone en mis planes; Tu misión es asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. - Y entonces él supo que cumpliría con las órdenes, que asesinaría y que volvería al lado del Señor de las Tinieblas, aunque no quisiera.

Y en su propia mente respondió: -Sí, mi señor. -


End file.
